


Brothers

by SleepySpeedster



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Thad accepts Max's offer to become a hero and part of his family. (More chapters to slowly come.)</p><p>"Seeing him, his own brother, take up the Flash mantle, Thad can’t help, but feel misplaced amongst it all. Amongst the laughter and the happiness, he feels misplaced and mistaken in more ways than one..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legacy

               Seeing him, his own brother, take up the Flash mantle, Thad can’t help, but feel misplaced amongst it all. Amongst the laughter and the happiness, he feels misplaced and mistaken in more ways than one. He should be happy for him, yet he’s not. A swirl of emotions in his stomach and his chest tightens. ‘ _I should be happy for the big idiot._ ’ He thinks sitting on a stool drinking punch away from the rest. Everyone else was eating or drink and having fun. Wally, Linda, Iris, Joan, and Jay. Everyone who wasn’t gone. They were all talking and enjoying themselves and congratulating Bart on the great honor it is to take up the legacy of Flash. Just like Barry, Bart and Thad’s grandfather. But Bart was the one out of the two of them. Bart, who could be bit of an airhead, a bit impulsive, and he didn’t excel like Thad did in school, but he was the one.

          Jealousy? Why should he be jealous of his own brother? Wally chose him and he should be proud. They were both incredibly fast. Fast enough they could match each other footfall for footfall. Fist to fist and more. Had he even been consider? Or was it because he–

               “Are you alright, Thad?” Feeling the hand on his shoulder and the voice ringing through his thoughts he looked up and put on a lopsided smile for her. “Yeah, I’m fine Iris. Just a bit drowsy.” He replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. The differences between Bart and Thad had always made themselves clear through social interaction. Bart was always to willing to accept a person whole heartedly, he was still trusting, but not as naive as he had been when they were kids. “I’m gonna talk to Bart.” He excused himself from Iris’s company, though he kept her stare. He looked so much like Barry in her eyes and in the smallest ways he was even like him. Mannerisms here and there, the way he laughed when he was truly amused, he even kept his emotions to himself like Barry did. When something bothered him you’d never know. He was prickled with distrust unlike his grandfather. Thad kept everyone at a distance even after seven years of being with them. Max, Helen, and Bart were who he always went to for anything. Max however was the one person he confided in since the beginning. The first months were the hardest even with him. Thad was a ship set out to sea without a crew once he learned of his family’s deception. He wasn’t a Thawne or an Allen in those days. Just a fourteen year old boy without a person in the world and a flood of new emotions he had to handle, though with Max he was’t alone. Secrets and words spilled and shared between the pair in those first days and weeks went unheard by others till the right time had come.

               Greeted with a high-five Bart tightly wrapped his arms around his blonde twin knowing Thad would try to worm his way out of it. Annoying and different as they thought the other was the pair cared for each other. The pair’s laughter would ring like a small bell, clear and soft. It was nice to hear them getting along. Everyone seemed to think so as they were lost in their own world for a moment. Putting each other in head locks, ruffling the other’s hair before yelling ’Uncle!’ repeatedly as the other guests chuckled, looked on and talked.

               “I’m going to head out for a bit. That alright with you?” Thad asked as he fixed his now unkempt hair. Bits and pieces sticking out in unnatural ways before he smoothed it down.

               “Yeah, go ahead.” Bart replied with a nod.

               “Thanks.” Thad nodded back at Bart before he made another accelerated swipe at his twin’s blonde hair and missed as Thad vibrated his molecule letting the hand pass through him. Making his way a few steps he stopped and turned back toward his brother. His eyes lingered on the face similar to his own before his eyes trailed to the ring on his right hand. “And...congratulations, Bart. You **deserve** it.” He smiled despite the way his stomach tighten so at his own words. Bart knew how Thad felt about these get togethers. Parties with the family made him anxious in ways. Misplaced. That was the word he always used. Whenever he needed a breather he’d slip out and back before questions were asked, though as the years went on they seemed to get longer and longer. Where did he go if not straight home? A brisk walk? Bart had wondered only occasionally worried. Thad was smart. Smarter than him and focused. He knew how to make smart decision at the blink of the eye. If it wasn’t for him Bart would have run into danger faster than usual. He knew Thad wasn't out there being stupid, but he couldn't help, but wonder. He was more intuitive at twenty-one and it never ceased to surprise Wally. The brunette couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without the blonde. Did Thad ever think about that himself? Bart watched as the speedster slipped out the living room toward the kitchen and out of sight. Hearing the click of a door softly shutting he sighed. How well did they truly know each other? They were brothers, but that didn't stop the doubtful thoughts in either of them. It wasn't a facade, but they each saw their own long thin cracks in it all.


	2. Home

           All Thad wanted right now was to talk to Max. That’s all. With his fists clenched tightly and a cold sensation spreading in his chest he ran. He ran to where home was. Not to the 30th Century, not to Missouri or Kansas, but to Alabama, that’s where he ran. In a blur of colors the streaked down highways past cars without drivers ever knowing he was there passing them with each accelerated working of his legs. Picoseconds turned to seconds and seconds turned to minutes. Manchester was once just a reconnaissance mission. The people, the incessant chatter that came with them, their lives, it meant nothing to him at the time. If a life was lost due to Bart’s mishandling of him or Craydl it wouldn’t have bothered him for even a second. In his head the mission had always come first even before himself or Craydl. To kill Bart, to live up to his ancestors goals, to take revenge and replace him. ‘Repugnance’ or ‘abhorrence’ couldn’t even begin to describe Thad’s feelings. It was gut wrenching and disgusting to even imagine a child who had no real moral compass to be used like that and allowed to bloody his hands. To become a murder with no clear conscience.  
           Breaking twigs underfoot and stepping over flora as he trudged through familiar woods of Manchester Thad stopped consumed by his thoughts, “I’m different now.” He whispered as electricity crackled and popped around him as he sat on the ground. Different but not what he thought he was. Thad pulled his knees close to his body while he ran a hand back through hair softly and repeatedly. He had to be calm for this to work. He had to be calm. Max would meditate, but he wasn’t Max. Thad had to connect his own way. It felt better than running. The speeds he achieved while running made him feel like lightning was running through his veins. Connecting to the Speed Force was something entirely different. As strange as it might have seemed Thad always felt it was like breathing.  
Breathing in that last breath to push through whatever stood in your way.  
          Breathing in new knowledge.  
          In life.  
          In peace.  
          Breathing.  
          Finally he exhaled it all.  
          “…Thad.” The familiar voice rang through crackling. Some days the connection was strong, but most days it wasn’t. It took focus and experience to pierce through the Speed Force. Max understood the ebb and flow of it all those wild currents within. He was the Zen Master of the Speed Force after all. While Thad was just determined. Hearing Max’s voice made him strive for better. “Thad? Is something wrong?” The supernal body made of lightening shifted and sparked with every movement and word. Max knew something was wrong. On the occasions Thad called out to him, searched him out throughout the Speed Force his spirit was strong.  
          “I– Who am I?” he asked looking up to the body of electricity. It wasn’t the same as Max actually being there with him, but it was better than nothing.  
Though his body wasn’t corporeal the younger could watch every facet of his expression. That soft smile at his appearance shifted to confusion. A slight frown settled on his features as if he didn’t understand what the younger had meant. “You’re an intelligent, resourceful, young man. Thad—”  
          “No.” He shakes his head back and forth, the sound of his voice breaking beneath the weight of emotions, “No. That’s not what I meant. You know that’s not what I meant!” He shook. The energy of the speed force crackled to life ripping through the image of Max, disrupting the connection before it settled down once more. The frown on the Speed Master’s face deepened, though with his head buried in his arms and knees, Thad wouldn’t have seen. “I don’t fit in their perfectly little mold. I’m not an Allen. I can even see the way Iris looks at me. It’s not like I’m standing there.” He muttered, a bitter taste on his tongue, “And I’m not a Thawne. I can’t stand them. Their lies. I was a tool, but I’m just like them. Jealous and envious.” Thad raised his head to look at Max. He was more mature than this. Thad knew he was. “Bart’s taken up the title of Flash. It’s not that I care that he received it. It’s just a title, a name, but-”  
           “Thad it’s like you said. It is just a title, a name. Nothing much more to it. There may be history in the costume and connotations to the name, but no matter who wears it they are still themselves beneath it all. You may have been Inertia, Kid Flash, and you may take on more names as you get older, I certainly did, but no matter what you’re the intelligent, focused, determined young man I am proud of. Being jealous once in a while is normal. You’re a good person and even better hero.” He explained with a clap of his hand to the young speedster’s shoulder.  
            With a nod and a trying smile Thad stood up. “I guess I should be getting back.” He said if only to assure Max. His words had been assuring, but in the back of his head was doubt. Bart was still Bart beneath the new mask he would wear and Thad would would still be Thad. A tumult of words and questions in his head still.  
            As the connection dissipated and they said their goodbyes the yellow eyed speedster walked not ran to his next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility I will not be continuing this specific fanfic, but other may come derived from the AU however shorter and better planned than this impulsively written fan fiction.


End file.
